


Knots and Knuckles

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Despite the title, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Slightly Awkward Darlings, this has nothing to do with knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to move like a Dwarf <i>hurts</i>. Luckily for Richard, Lee is a pretty good hand with backrubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots and Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=13183955#t13183955
> 
>   _After a particularly long, hard day of training, Lee offers to help Richard work out some of the knots in his back. It starts out as mostly platonic (but let's be real, who on this earth aside from a professional masseuse has ever given a massage without an ulterior motive?) but eventually Richard is moaning under Lee's hands, and Lee is working his fingers down lower and lower..._
> 
>   _+1000 if he makes Richard come with just one or two fingers alone_  
>  +10000 if there is a messy, lazy blowjob for Lee after  
> +1000000 if it's their first time doing anything sexual together
> 
>    
> It turned out pretty much plotless (and it was surprisingly hard to keep Lee's dialogue from getting too British), but it was still a blast to write! Love love, everyone! ♥

Richard was tense.

It made sense, really. Between learning to move like a Dwarf and learning to fight and learning to move like a Dwarf _while_ fighting, he'd been using every muscle he'd known he had as well as quite a few that were news to him. Every last one was sore, naturally. Some, however, had been tied up in such knots that he'd begun to lay in bed at night and wish he could just take them right out of his back and have at them with a meat tenderizer.

He grumbled a bit as he threw his jacket on right over his gym clothes, twisting this way and that in a vain attempt to relieve the irritated muscles. He was the last one left in the training room, as was typical, so he allowed himself the small luxury of being outwardly disgruntled.

"Okay there, Rich?"

Well, fuck.

Richard didn't need to turn to see who was approaching him; even if he hadn't been head-over-heels for the man since the moment they'd met, it would have been obvious from the accent. He did turn nevertheless. It was Lee, of course, who came toward him from across the room, all sweet eyes and bright smile and bashfully-sloping eyebrows. Richard felt heat flood his face. Of course it would be Lee he'd fail to hear - unlike almost everyone else, Lee was being taught quiet Elven grace rather than heavy Dwarven stomping.

"Yeah, just heading home," he offered by way of reply. He ducked to grab his gym bag from the floor. As he straightened back up, though, he made the mistake of wincing slightly. Lee was by his side in a second, eyes critical as he swept them over Richard's back and shoulders.

"May I?" Lee didn't actually wait for a go-ahead, and instead reached out. His hand smoothed over Richard's shoulders, firm but exploratory. Richard's whole body tingled from the contact, and his brow knitted as he attempted to suppress any little twitches or shivers. Then Lee's fingers found a particularly sore spot, and Richard couldn't quite help his sharp intake of breath. Lee pulled back, sympathy written plainly across his face. "You've got it bad."

Richard stamped out the mad desire to reply 'In more ways than you apparently know,' and instead opted for a rough Dwarfish snort. "I'll be fine." His voice wasn't entirely his own, and Lee peered at him as though he wasn't completely certain of his own footing.

"Well, of course. Doesn't mean it doesn't suck right now, though." He took another breath but hesitated, for just long enough that Richard chanced a peek at his eyes. It seemed like it ought to be impossible to be pinned by such a gentle gaze, but Richard found himself stuck. "If you want, I… ah, I'm not terrible at backrubs."

Richard felt his face heat, then grew embarrassed that he was flushing at a simple, friendly offer and the heat intensified. What was he supposed to do? A backrub sounded marvellous, of course, but would he be able to retain his dignity through the whole thing? In the end, Lee's disarming smile won out. "All right."

Lee's grin was just about blinding, and his posture grew more confident. "Okay! You head on back to your trailer; I'll grab my stuff and be right there."

Oh? Oh, it wasn't just going to be a quick little thing right there in the gym, it was going to be long enough to warrant happening in his trailer! Richard swallowed heavily and nodded, but then remained rooted to the spot. Lee did not move either, his eyes trained on Richard's face and the slightest hint of pink on his cheekbones. Then he gave a small laugh - just a shade off of nervous - and Richard ducked his head.

"Right. I'll, uh, see you in a minute."

Then, without looking back, Richard left the room as quickly as he could manage without breaking into a jog.

  
\---  


Lee took no more than a few minutes to appear at Richard's trailer, giving only the slightest warning knock before he stepped inside. When he got a look at Richard - leaned against the counter of the kitchenette, arms crossed, face undoubtedly doing something peculiar - he bit at his lower lip as if to hide a smile.

His eyes wandered about curiously as he took a few more steps into the small space, and Richard realized that Lee had never been in his trailer before. Richard shifted, feeling oddly exposed even though there were few personal effects to be seen. He himself had been in Lee's trailer just once, when both Lee and Aidan had failed to show up for training after lunch one day. Richard had found the two slumped together on Lee's sofa, fast asleep. (Richard had wondered since that day if Lee always snored when he slept.)

"This is easiest on the bed," Lee said suddenly, breaking Richard from his thoughts. He had come to hover just outside of Richard's personal space, and there was something just behind the amiability in his brown eyes that Richard couldn't quite read.

Lee wasn't going to lead the way for this step, Richard realized after a moment. Richard nodded and made a wordless sound of acknowledgement. His mouth felt rather dry as he turned and led the way to the small bedroom. He'd never been more aware of how thickly his own scent hung in the air than when Lee instructed him to sit at the edge of the bed ("Just to start with", he assured) and crawled up to kneel behind him.

Lee's touch began gently, rubbing along Richard's shoulders in a way that was more soothing than massaging. When his shoulders finally began to droop, Lee moved on to deeper rolling motions that had Richard biting back groans. Lee talked as he worked, a quiet stream of chatter about training and the script and friends back in America. Richard was apparently not expected to respond, which was just as well as he was not certain he would have been capable of more than barely coherent mumbles about just how good that felt and could you work harder at that one there? Not that Lee needed that kind of direction, as it turned out. Whether through experience or instinct, he seemed to know exactly where to find all the most troubling spots and just how vigorously to knead them until they loosened.

When Lee's hands moved up to carefully work at the stiff but delicate parts of his neck, somehow finding a way to make everything relax (although Richard himself had only ever succeeded in making things worse when he'd tried, and it was _his_ neck) Richard realized that Lee had rather understated his skill. 'Not terrible at' really did not begin to cover it. Richard leaned back slightly into the touch and summoned as much articulacy as he possibly could with Lee's fingers rubbing circles into the skin just below the base of his skull.

"You're really good at this."

Lee's small laugh vibrated up through his arms and sent a wave of tingling across Richard's scalp.

"Surprised?"

It was Richard's turn to chuckle. "A little. Did you study this?"

Lee's sharp little snicker was answer enough, but after a moment he elaborated, "No, no. Back when everyone was just getting their own computers, all of my friends ended up with awful stiff shoulders. I gave one of them a half-decent backrub, and then it spread around that I was good at this and I just sort of ended up learning."

"Mmm, remind me to send thank-you cards to your friends, because this is-" Lee chose that moment to run his hands down Richard's neck and to the first of the bad spots at the top of his back, and the end of Richard's sentence turned into a moan.

"I'm glad to hear it." Lee replied with humour in his voice, then paused, teasing slightly at Richard's shirt. "You know… it's better without the clothes."

Richard's heart pounded, and even though he was facing away, he could feel himself grow red. "…All of the clothes?"

Lee seemed to choke on air. "If- if you want?"

Richard twisted to peer over his shoulder. Lee met his eyes readily, though his expression was rather complicated and he'd turned a very fetching shade of pink. Perhaps it was because he knew he wasn't the only one slightly flustered in this situation that Richard was struck with a surge of boldness (he wasn't sure himself, and didn't let himself ruminate on it further). Richard shucked his shirt without another thought, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Lee's pink progressed to an outright red. Richard then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, took one last note of how Lee's gaze had glued itself to his hands, and - something like optimism curling in his stomach - lifted off the bed just far enough to pull both garments down.

Once the clothes had all been discarded, Richard twisted once again to look at Lee, retaining his last shred of modesty with the angle of his body, although he was certain his face was approaching the shade of the average tomato. Lee's eyes were all over him, though when his gaze lifted to Richard's face he looked somewhat embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"On your front, then?" There was a slightly strangled quality to Lee's voice, and he cleared his throat as he scooted further toward the center of the bed. Richard followed the instruction, trying his best not to think about the fact that his bare backside was entirely on display or how terrifically awkward things were going to be between them from then on if it turned out he was reading Lee's signals wrong. He pulled a pillow to his face and waited.

Lee's hands were tentative as they returned, but soon he was digging thumbs and knuckles into muscle as confidently as though this were an everyday occurrence. The moan Richard let escape into the pillow when Lee kneaded deep into the muscles between his shoulderblades was just a hair off obscene. Lee responded with a low chuckle.

When Lee moved on, running investigative fingers down the cords of knots on either side of his spine, Richard practically whimpered. Lee hissed in sympathy.

"Oooh, that's the worst of it right there, isn't it?"

Lee seemed to take Richard's indistinct muffled groan as the confirmation it was meant to be, and began to work. As far as Richard was concerned, Lee's fingers may as well have been magic - it took a more concerted effort than the rest, but the muscles slowly began to loosen.

"These ones are bad all the time, I bet." Lee commented out of the blue.

Richard freed his mouth up enough to reply. "They are."

"It's because you're always hunched over. You've gotta stand up straight and give them a break sometimes." Even when delivering a mild scolding, Lee's voice was pleasant and cheerful.

Richard snorted. "I suppose I can't get away with complaining about my height with you."

Lee gave a small laugh. "Not really." Richard grumbled slightly despite being mostly amused, and Lee chuckled warmly.

It was only when Lee paused, nearly to Richard's hips, that Richard realized he was a little bit hard. Suddenly his whole body felt hot. Somehow he'd managed to nearly forget he was stark naked. Stark naked with the co-star he fancied giving him a really excellent massage. Richard sincerely hoped he was not exhibiting a full-body flush as it felt like he was. If that was the case, Lee was too polite to mention it as his hands unexpectedly lifted away.

A moment later, Lee's hands landed on one of Richard's thighs. Richard moaned openly as fingers dug into the sore, sensitive flesh. A very small, slightly panicked part of his brain not occupied with the physical sensation pointed out that he was coming to full hardness at a rapid pace. Richard quite firmly told that part of his brain to shut up and enjoy the moment. It wasn't too difficult to do so when Lee moved his attentions to the other thigh.

When he paused again, this time for even longer than before, Richard gathered all of his courage, swallowed thickly, and spoke.

"You seem to have missed a spot."

There was silence for a moment, then Lee broke into laughter that rang for quite some time before he was finally able to gasp out, "No, no, saving the best for last is all." There was something very warm in Lee's tone, and Richard laughed as well.

There was no hesitation in Lee's movements when his hands finally slid up to Richard's arse, kneading almost playfully. Richard was fairly certain his heart was going to pound its way right out of his chest. Then Lee found where muscle met bone and dug his thumbs in.

"Oh fuck," Richard ground out as the brilliant pleasure-pain shot streaks up his spine and straight through to where his prick, trapped at the mercy of his commandeered hips, did not have nearly enough friction going on to be satisfying. Lee continued to rub, tracing slow circles around the large muscle until Richard was panting and groaning and moments away from outright begging - although begging for what, precisely, he wasn't sure.

Then the deep kneading backed off to a light stroking as one of Lee's hands disappeared. Richard considered peeking, although the muscles in his neck felt like mush.

A finger, slick with what Richard could only assume was spit, appeared on his tailbone and slid downward, leaving a cool trail in its wake. When it met and teased at that puckered opening, his whole body buzzed as if lightning-struck, and Richard was startled by the keen that ripped from his throat.

"You okay?" Lee's voice was low and rough, as if he'd been the one calling out rather than Richard himself.

Richard just nodded fervently. There would be time enough later to say how long it had been, how much he'd been pining after Lee these last few weeks, how amazing every bit of contact felt with everything over-sensitized from the massage, how every nerve in his body felt like it had been electrified.

Lee's breathing audibly picked up as he let his fingers circle, the motions gentle but firm as if he was simply continuing his earlier ministrations. Richard supposed he oughtn't to have been surprised when the the process had the same effect, and he began to loosen and open up without even having been breached.

"God, Lee. _Please_."

Lee let out a shaky breath as he lifted the fingers away for just a moment. Then they were back, freshly wet, pressing against his entrance. Slowly, one slid inside. Richard's hips twitched up; a halfway-controlled attempt to draw the digit even deeper. His cock throbbed against the bedcovers as his hips dropped back down again. Lee rumbled lower than Richard had ever heard from him before.

"Oh my god, Richard, you look so fucking amazing right now."

He ground his finger in deep circles as he spoke, and Richard buried his mouth in the pillow again as a whimper escaped him. Everything was tight and loose and wet and not quite slick enough and so unbelievably good, and Richard began to wonder if he might be able to come just from this, neglected prick and all. Then Lee twisted his finger around and curled it, and all semblance of coherent thought promptly evacuated Richard's mind.

He bucked and cried out when Lee found the spot he'd been searching for, white-hot pleasure racing through his frame and searing away every bit of humility. Lee hummed and rubbed at it mercilessly, Richard squirming and gasping and mewling as he ground back as far as he could manage. He was so, so close, but it wasn't quite enough.

Lee's other hand suddenly awoke with a twitch where it still lay warmly on Richard's backside. Fingers dug into muscle and prostate at the same time and Richard came hard against the bedspread with a muffled shout of Lee's name.

Richard wasn't sure how much time had passed when his senses finally began to come back to him. Once they did, though, it didn't take much longer for heavy panting broken by little hitches of breath to register. Richard pushed himself up on his elbows, muscles still thrumming pleasantly, and twisted around. Lee sat cross-legged on the bed by Richard's hips, face blazing red and crumpled in pleasure as he moved the hand stuffed quite unceremoniously down the front of his sweatpants. Richard smiled, an idea coming easily into his relaxed mind.

"Lee." His voice was very low and a little hoarse, nearly the growl he'd been developing for Thorin. Lee's eyes flew open, bright and desperate. Richard patted the covers beside him in a clear invitation. Lee flopped down with a sigh that was nearly a moan and a grin that was surprisingly bashful all things considered. Richard grinned back. He'd actually meant for Lee to come sit up by his head, but he could work with this, too. He leaned over the younger man, one hand finding its way to tangle in short, dark locks as he took an extra moment to study wide brown eyes before leaning in the rest of the way.

It was, suffice it to say, not the average first kiss. Richard was feeling sated and lazy, while Lee kissed back like his life depended on it. Tongues battled only briefly before Richard pulled back and, smiling at Lee's short-lived distress, shifted inelegantly until he was propped on his elbows near Lee's hips.

Lee's head dropped back against the pillows when Richard teased the drawstring of Lee's sweatpants open further. He stroked lightly along soft skin for a moment before hooking sweatpants and underwear and pulling them down just far enough to expose a throbbing red cock and the accompanying heavy sac.

Richard gave a low hum of appreciation that had Lee laughing in a breathless sort of way. Richard readjusted slightly; he was at an odd angle for this, but everything was still far too comfortable to disturb too much. Then he leaned in and licked a wide stipe up the side of Lee's cock.

Lee gave a throaty moan that was not quite Richard's name. Richard responded by taking the head into his mouth. The taste was salty and bitter and, oh, it had been quite a while since he'd had the pleasure. Lee had thrown an arm over his eyes and each of his breaths exhaled on a small 'ah'. He was already close; it wouldn't take much. Richard swirled his tongue around the tip, moving a hand up to gently cup bollocks as he tongued at the slit.

"Ah- Rich, I'm-" Lee gasped as Richard took him in deeper and applied some suction. "I'm going to-" Richard wrapped his tongue around to lick firmly at the underside of Lee's cock. "Oh god."

Richard gave one last suck and Lee came with a great shuddering breath. Richard swallowed until there was nothing left to take, glad he hadn't lost the hang of that particular skill. Then he pulled off and collapsed back onto the blankets, pressing himself closer to Lee than before in a somewhat fruitless attempt to avoid as much of the wet spot as possible.

Lee's chest heaved for several more moments, gradually slowing until he let out a small laugh.

"That was incredible."

Richard snorted. "That was lazy, and I'm out of practice."

Lee rolled over onto his side and gave Richard a contented, slightly cheeky look. "Well then, I'm almost afraid of how much you could wreck me if you get back up to scratch."

Richard smiled and kissed him silent, though Lee made a small sound of surprise when he tasted himself in Richard's mouth. They lay together, kissing languorously, for quite a while before a particular sense of increasing urgency got him to huff out a small laugh against Lee's lips.

"I really need a shower."

Lee chuckled. "I do too, so I wasn't about to say anything." Richard let out a startled little burst while Lee dissolved into giggles.

"Well," he replied casually when Lee got himself under control. "I know of a good way to save water." With that, Richard sat up, pushed off the bed, gave a wide-eyed Lee his best grin, and retreated to the bathroom with the rolling gait of someone who has recently had good sex.

Lee followed just a few moments later.

  
~End~  



End file.
